


Defeat You

by virusq



Series: Playlist Pairings (Joker/Shepard) [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Smash Mouth, Songfic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your honor your honor it's not me<br/>It's the invisible visible evil powers that be<br/>Untraceable insatiable having to feed<br/>Yeah you cry when your wounded and you laugh when they bleed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeat You

“Are you afraid of me?”

“What? No. Survivor of Akuze? Slayer of Reapers? Snuggle bunny, you’re as scary as a kitten.”

“Hey. Kittens are insatiable. All razor claws and needle teeth.”

“Mm. Yes. But under the claws and teeth is a fuzzy little monster with an addiction to laser pointers and catnip mice.”

“Shit. You know my weakness. I’ll have to kill you.”

“EDI. Laser pointer.”


End file.
